MBC vs Fanfiction
by IHKF
Summary: Sam is a Mom's Coffee loon, Chris thinks he's Dr. Evil, Danny switched personalities with Chris, the authors are the penguins of Madagascar, and Cathy's the only one who knows what's going on! Co-Written with Mina01Moon.
1. MBC vs First Chapter

Okay, so me and Mina01Moon were talking about this over the phone! ^^ We were saying how HILARIOUS it would be if we wrote this…so please get ready to get your tissue box ready because you're going to be crying at how FUNNY this is! ^^ Thank you!

Writers: IHKF and Mina01Moon

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STORY'S IN HERE OR THE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cathy sat by the computer, her eyes glued to the screen. "GUYS! COME OVER HERE!" Cathy hollered. She sat and waited till' her friends came running. "CATHY! What is it?" Danny asked. "Is there an alien attacking?" Sam asked. "Where's the alien?" Chris asked. "Oh there's no alien! I just found this website called '' and we're on it!" She said happily. "Okay we can check it out, BUT, if there's something wrong with the sites, we'll blame it on you!" Danny said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Cathy smiled.

"Okay…hmm…let's see… 'My Crashed Wedding Day' by 'IHKF' hmm…"

"Don't read the summary! Just click!" Sam hissed to her friend. Cathy shrugged and clicked the story.

(A few minutes)

The MBC were twitching as they were reading the fourth chapter. "Wow…okay story and all but, why us?" Cathy asked, shrugging. "ME AND CHRIS KISSED!" Sam blurted out, waving her hands in the air. Chris fell over. Danny was twitching. Chris got back up and turned to Sam. "Sam, to make this clear we're friends. Just friends. We're only friends." Sam laughed. "I know that!" "Okay, let's read the next story…"

(A few minutes later)

The MBC were twitching and Chris fell over. "Chris…got…Wha?" Sam asked, pointing at the screen. "By me?" Danny asked

Cathy just fell over in her seat. "So…what's…intercourse again?" Everybody turned to Danny. "Danny…you ought' to know this stuff." Sam said, glaring. "Why me?" He asked, pointing to himself. "You wanna' know, really?" "YES! Stalking is not being perverted!" A moment of silence. "It's a habit." "Still, because of your habit, you spied on Wendy while she was changing…" "IT'S A HABIT!" "Seriously…I really wanna' know." Cathy said with a question mark on her face. "And going back to my argument with Danny." Chris said. "Still, Danny, you should really tell her. It's not good to find out by yourself. Or do I have to make you read the STORY again?" "Where I get dumped by Wendy and you come to comfort me and we…?" Chris shook his head 'yes.' "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" "Trust me; I don't want to read it ether. I'm traumatized enough as it is from the first time around!" "I still don't know what inter-" "DOOOOOON'T ask that!" Danny hissed. "Nice Danny, you explain the concept of this to her while I read some INNOCENT fanfiction." Sam said, making her way to the computer.

(Five minutes later with Danny and Cathy)

Cathy's jaw dropped to the floor as Danny pulled away from her ear. "You HAD to tell me?" "Well you were asking what it was for about ten minutes…" "Dosen't mean I REALLY wanna' know!" Cathy said. She got up into a chair and got into a fetal position. "Danny's a pervert." "Hey, it's your fault you asked what the O WORD was." "IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR TELLING ME! NOW I'M GONNA' HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR A WEEK!" A silent pause. "Or two…" Danny rolled his eyes as he walked over to the computer. "Sam? How many years has Danny been perverted?" She asked. "We really…don't…know…" Chris said slowly. "HEY! Watch it with the pervert thing! I told you! Stalking is a habit, not perverted!" Danny hissed. "Ah ha! I found a new one!" Sam declared. "Hmm…'gone nutty!' by 'paolaruiz'…huh…" Click. Sam opened up to the story page.

(A few minutes later)

Sam sighed dreamily. "This is such a cute story!" "What's it about?" Cathy asked.

"I might sound conceded saying this but it's about me…and a lot of problems…and everything…so…"

"Wow…that DID make you sound conceded."

"Shut up."

Chris eyed the screen then reached for the mouse. "Let ME read it…"

(A few minutes later)

"Oh we-uhhhh…"

Cathy eyed Chris like he was crazy. Sam and Danny were arguing over who got the star buck's coffee. "Chris…? Are you okay?"

"Bu-duh-huh?" He asked his jaw dropping to the floor. "EXPLODING MARSHMALLOWS!"

"How do you explode marshmallows?" Cathy asked, gaining a look of question. Chris turned to her.

"Apparently, you put them in the microwave."

"OH! I WANNA' TRY!" Cathy screeched, grabbing her marshmallows.

"Nu uh uh!" Danny grabbed the blond by her waist and took the marshmallows.

"Danny…did anybody ever tell you you're a party starter and a party pooper?"

Danny eyed Cathy like she was in her alien form. "Uhhhh, that's just…I'm not sure." He said slowly.

Sam appeared behind them with coffee in her hands. Her eye was twitching and she had a witch's voice. "It's called an oxi-moron…you idiot…" She walked to the couch and sat down. Suddenly, Chris turned around in his chair, rubbing his pinkie finger near his mouth. "Dr. Evil says 2+2=5!" Cathy and Danny raised their eyebrow at him. "No…Chris…it's four." Danny hissed slowly. "You…know…MATH?!" Cathy asked. Danny turned to her. "PI= MC square." He said happily and proudly. "You know mathematics…its amazing! Your mom would be so proud!" She hissed. "But you noticed, then, that after we put that site up…everybody started acting weird." Danny wasn't listening. He was re-doing Einstein's math. "FISH FACE LIVER SHRIMP!" Sam hissed randomly as she climbed into a fetal position. Cathy gasped. "THE AUTHORS ARE CHANGING US!!!"

(Somewhere else)

I turned to look at you all readers. "We've been ratted out boys! CUTE and CUDDLY! CUTE and CUDDLY!" We all start to act cute and one of us sniffles like they're about to cry.

(Back at the MBC clubhouse)

Cathy looked at us like we were crazy. "Riiiiiiight." Mina01Moon came into the clubhouse with string cheese for a few seconds. "On with the show!" She whispered as she left the clubhouse.

(Somewhere else)

"ICHIGO!" I hiss. "What WAS THAT?!" "String cheese…" she said innocently. "Oh…GIVE ME SOME!" "I want some too!" Somebody else yells. "HEY! ME TOO!" Another author screamed. "Aw, see Minto-Chan? Look what you started!" She said, smacking her forehead. I turned and glared at her. "Shut the Shugazoom up."

(Back the the clubhouse)

Cathy sighed in complete aggravation as the other MBC members caused chaos. "GIVE ME MY COFFEE!" Sam screeched, chasing Danny around. "I TOLD YOU! I'M ONLY CARING FOR YOUR HEALTH!"

"I'LL BE HEALTHY BY DRINKING IT!"

"YOU'LL BE SHORT!"

Chris was walking next to a yard gnome. "Mini me!" He said, hugging it. "COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam hollered, chasing Danny around the clubhouse. "DON'T KILL ME!!!" Danny yelled, running for his life. Cathy rubbed her temples. "HIYA!" Sam hopped and landed on top of Danny. "GIVE ME MY COFFEE!"

"BECAUSE OF YOU, YOUR COFFEE'S SPILLED NOW!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Cathy sighed as she watched the terror unfold. This was gonna be fun…

"What else could they possibly do? Come on, they can't go anywhere anyway. I can't just release them into the wild." She said, laughing to herself. "MOM'S COFFEE!!!" "Okay me, you should really shut up." Cathy said to herself. "Oh, you shut up too!" She said back to herself. Danny was writing on a chalk board, being a genius. "WHEEE!!!" Chris was rolling around in his wheel chair. Cathy raised an eyebrow. "Huh…I wonder…" She got up and grabbed Danny's collar, dragging him over to Chris. "TAKE THIS!" She slammed their heads together. "Are…you guys back to normal?" Instead of saying something, Danny fell over. "AH HAH! I HAVE DEFEATED AUSTIN POWERS! NEXT IS DORA THE EXPLORER!!!" Chris started to run around the clubhouse like a loon. "Great…Danny Powers. What else?" "I'M SUPER GIRL! SUPER SAM!" Sam yelled in a cape, on top of the clubhouse. "Wonderful! I know I was crazy but not that crazy-is she gonna jump?" Cathy ran out the door. "SAM!!! THAT'S A NO NO!" "W-W-Watch me! I'm gonna-I'm gonna jump!" She yelled.

**Will Sam jump?**

**Will Chris, I mean, DR. Chris Evil defeat Danny Powers and Dora forever?**

**Will everybody turn back to normal?**

**Will Cathy remain the SAIN one of the group?**

**Find out next time on 'MBC VS FANFICTION!'**

**Mina01Moon came up behind me. "Uh, we've got two um, authoresses fighting over the last string cheese." I turned to her. "Well, tell them to stop."**

"**I did."**

"**Oh, well give them an apple."**

"**They hate apples."**

"**A cherry?"**

"**They hate cherries too."**

"**Well then, give them a computer."**

"**Okay. I'll give them a computer."**

**A few seconds later, Mina01Moon came back.**

"**They ate the computer…" She said terrified.**

"**Uhhhh huuuuuh…Laptop?"**

"**Computers and laptops are the same thing. I'm pretty sure they'd eat that too."**

"**Maybe it was because of the bad connection."**

"**No…Mint…it has internet…they ate it. I didn't know they'd eat a flipping computer though! Good or bad, they'll eat it!"**

**A long pause.**

"**Well go get the shopping kart and get some string cheese!" I said slowly.**

"**Yeah yeah yeah. I'm on it."**

**She started to walk out the door with a shopping kart. "The things I do for you and your stories!"**

**I turned to you guys. "Please tell us if you'd like us to use your story in here! It's kind of like adervertising! XD Please tell us if you want to have your story broadcasted here! Thank you!"**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any stories mentioned in here except for anything by 'IHKF' or 'Mina01Moon' we do not own the Penguins of Madagascar, Monster Buster Club, Austin Powers, or Dora the Explorer.**


	2. MBC vs Music

I come out with lollipops. "THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! LOLLIPOPS FOR ALL!" I throw the lollipops.

Mina01Moon looks at me strangely. "Uhhhh, right. Well we were chatting over Gmail when we had the idea of a little somethin' somethin' and we're gonna' make it happen! ^^"

I smile happily. "We do not own Monster Buster club, any fanfiction stories on here besides the ones by me or her, we don't own any quotes from the penguins of Madagascar, 'Sugar Baby,' or 'Don't Trust me' by 3OH!3 Thank you."

(At the clubhouse)

"SAM! DON'T DO IT!"

"SUPER SAM…AWAAAAAYYYYY!" Sam jumped off the roof, only to be caught by Chris. "I thought you were doctor evil?" Cathy asked him. "Well I'm Dr. Evil towards Austin Powers and Dora. Not my girlfriend." Cathy's eye twitched. "WH-What?!" Sam wrapped her arms around Chris's neck. "Oh honey you're my Super Man." "And you're my super Sam." Cathy cringed as the two started to make out. "Aw, gross! GET A ROOM!" The two continued to make out. "Aw, forget this. I'm going back to reading fanfiction." The blond stepped foot back into the clubhouse, making her way for the computer. Danny woke up as Cathy sat in the chair. He stepped behind her. "What are you reading?" "Obviously by 'Aquana12'…OH! Sam's singing! I LOVE THIS SONG! ^^" She cheered as she continued reading. Danny shrugged and read over her shoulder. "OH! You're feisty tonight!" Came Chris's voice from behind the MBC door. Danny's eyes widened as he turned to Cathy, about to say something. "DON'T…EVEN…ASK!" Cathy hissed as she turned back to the computer.

(A few minutes later)

"I like that song! ^^" Cathy said happily.

"Now I kind of want to sing…" Danny said slowly. "Well, go ahead. I want to see what song it is you sing."

Danny smiled as a stage randomly popped up out of the ground. "Uhhhh, why is there a stage in here? This is supposed to be the MBC club house. You see the walls, and the windows, that is not supposed to happen!" Cathy said, gasping. All of us authors were on the stage. "We've been ratted out again boys. Cute and cuddly! Cute and cuddly!" "Where do you guys COME from?! How many times can you get ratted out ANYWAY?!" I turned to her. "You didn't see ANYTHING!" I said enticingly. All of us walk off the stage as Mina01Moon comes on. She coughed three times. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Introducing… oh screw it. Here's Danny." She said as she walked off the stage. Danny walked onto the stage, his back turned towards her. Cathy began to twitch as the song started.

**Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And she's an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Cathy screamed.

**She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Don't trust a ho,  
Don't trust me**

"Must...find... A DOOR!" Cathy was crawling on the ground. She got up and ran towards the door but it wasn't there. "What? How could a door disappear?" She asked.

**X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your set list (set list),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.**

Cathy ran to the window. Opening it, she tried to climb through but got stuck. "AH! HELP ME!!!!! I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING!" Cathy screamed. I turned to her. "No, you're just stuck in the window." "WHERE DO YOU PEOPLE COME FROM?!" Mina01Moon popped up. "You didn't see anything!" Me and her both disappeared. Cathy gasped as her jaw dropped but she gave up and slipped her hand under her chin.

**She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Don't trust a ho,  
Don't trust me**

Cathy grimaced. Here comes the Helen Keller part.

**Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.**

"Are my hips INSIDE or OUTSIDE the clubhouse?" She asked herself. She started to struggle again.

**Woah, woah, woah...**

**She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Don't trust a ho,  
Don't trust me**

"YES! THE SONG'S OVER!" She turned her head towards the window. "Danny? Didn't you sing terribly?" His eyes widened. "You didn't hear ANYTHING!"Me and Min01Moon popped up beside him and grabbed his arms. We teleported him away. "How do they...DO that?!" She asked herself. "Well, all I need to do now is get my BUTT out of this window!"

(A few minutes later)

Cathy was walking around happily. She had gotten herself out of the window. "Happy happy joy joy happy happy joy jo-" Cathy's eyes widened. She had walked in on Sam and Chris making out. Her jaw dropped as Chris threw Sam onto the couch. "We're gonna make this a SUPER night!" Chris said smiling. Cathy continued to smile as she slowly closed the door like she was never there. The blond leaned against the door. "Somehow, I think that's gonna give me nightmares…AND WHY ON THE COUCH?!" She asked herself. "Weird…now I wanna sing."

(A little later underground)

I pushed the stage back into the room. "Aw…she's not paying me enough for this. ICHIGO! GET THE EFFECTS READY!" Mina01Moon quickly set up the effects. "MARIA! GIVE CATHY THE FIERY PANTS!"

"DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO FLING MY UNDERPANTS?!"

"NO!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I SAID NO!"

"NO TO WHAT?!"

"I DIDN'T SAY FLING YOUR UNDERPANTS I SAID TO GIVE CATHY THE FIERY PANTS!"

Ichigo looked at the girl that said fiery pants. "Where'd you get fiery pants?" a few moments later, they all turned to Danny. "What?" Next, a pair of female underpants came flying above everybody's heads. "AHHH! FLYING UNDERPANTS!" Ichigo said, starting to panic. "MARIA'S STREAKING!" "Oh well! GET DANNY'S PANTS!" I yell. Every authoress and author chased after Danny.

He took off running…

(A few minutes later)

Danny pressed a fist to his bare chest. "I AM CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!" The girls had caught his pants but the guys got angry because Danny had said something insulting at the girls so they took his shirt too. "I thought you were Einstein." "CHANGE OF PLANS!!!" Danny yelled. "WHOO HOO!" Maria ran across the screen without any pants on. It was blurred yes it was, thankfully. Except our eyes weren't blurred. Everybody's eyes widened at her as they watched the girl run around half clothed. "Well…that's…wonderful." One authoress stated. Ichigo quickly tied Danny up. "Mint, call the guards." "We don't HAVE any guards, remember?" "Oh yeah…we're underground…" Ichigo said thoughtfully. "Who's controlling the computer?"

"The computer got eaten in the last episode, remember?" I asked.

"Then how are you writing?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me!"

"Well YOU'RE controlling the story!"

Cathy was the one writing on the computer.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Now I can make everything back to normal!"

Me and Mina01Moon pop up on both sides of her. Cathy looked at the two of us, back and forth.

"Aw… (F bomb)"

"HEY! WE'RE TRYING TO KEEP THE RATING LOW!"

"WELL SAM AND CHRIS ARE PROBABLY GETTING IT ON IN THE CLUBHOUSE!"

"WHAT?! THEY DID THAT WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION!"

Me and Mina01Moon looked at each other after I said that.

"Maybe there IS something going on?" I stated.

"You think they're having a little…after school tutoring session?" She asked.

"Let's…let…them…be…for…now…" I hissed slowly.

"OH NO! OH NO!" Cathy grabbed Danny. "I HAVE A" Cathy looked at him then looked back at us. "PERSON! AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

"HEY! I HAVE AN OBJECTION TO THIS!" Danny screeched.

"SHUT UP WEAPON!" Cathy hissed at him.

"CAN I AT LEAST HAVE MY FIERY PANTS BACK?!"

"Wait…did you just say…?" Cathy looked backwards. "You're pants-less."

"They stole them from me."

Cathy looked at us. "Guys…that's just wrong. You stole his pants…"

"We were gonna' throw them at you." Mina01Moon said.

"ICHIGO! SHUT UP!" I hissed.

"YOU WERE GONNA' THROW EM' AT ME?!" Cathy hollered.

"They're just pants." I said slowly.

"HIS pants!" Cathy argued.

"Can you please stop tilting me like I'm a ray gun?"

"Weapon…zip it."

"Well I have an objection."

"Well it's not my fault you were singing a totally wrong song."

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!"

"WHAT YOU'RE WEARING DOES!"

"I'm not wearing anything!"

"I thought it was just your pants."

"No…the guys traveling with the authoresses got angry at me and they took my shirt too."

"Well at least you're not fully unclothed and just keep it at that."

Ichigo was in the BG with the almighty computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She turned to me.

"Getting revenge on Cathy."

"Uh oh…"

"What uh oh?" Cathy asked.

"That's not good for you Cathy…" I answered.

Ichigo typed in 'Cathy suddenly starts to wear the nurse outfit from the 'Please Don't Leave Me' video by 'P!NK.' Cathy gasped and looked down at her clothing. I pushed Ichigo out of the chair. "MY TURN!" I typed in 'Danny's underwear flies across the air.'

"Why do I feel a breeze back there?" Danny looked behind him. "MY UNDERWEAR'S GONE!" "OH BOO HOO FOR YOU I'M SHOWING MORE SKIN THEN I USUALLY DO!" The blond dropped the boy. "OW!" "You were a bad weapon anyway. You didn't protect me."

"You were holding me like a ray gun!"

"YOU WERE A BAAAAAAAAAAD RAY GUN! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! ALL YOU DO IS SHOVE THEM OFF WITH YOUR BIG GIANT HEAD! LET'S JUST GIVE YOU GOGGLES AND NAME YOU 'TAI!'"

"Hey, weren't you going to sing something Cathy?"

"NOT IN THIS!" She yelled at me. Ichigo nudged me out of the chair and typed in 'Cathy suddenly poofed on the stage and the song 'Sugar Baby' came on.'

"Here come the lyrics…" She said. Cathy gulped. "You're not gonna make me dance too, are you?" "Oh, you'll see."

**Cathy: Alright  
Test-test-test  
Hello?  
Are we ready to go here?  
*Clears throat* May I have your attention please?**

**Crowd: What?**

Cathy: May I have your attention please?

Crowd: Yeah!

Cathy: Will the real Sugar baby please speak up?  
We're gonna have a problem here!

All of the authoresses that knew the song started to dance around a little.

**Y'all act like you've never heard a little white girl before  
Jaws all on the floor  
Acting like you can buy me in a sugar store  
*Cha-ching*  
Cruising the halls  
You must be looking for more  
Cos I'm bigger than that  
And I won't be stuck on the floor  
Haha-haha-haha**

Every girl stopped dancing.

**Guy Author: What you laughing at?**

Sugar: Your'all talking like, oh wait, no way! You're kidding!  
She didn't just sound like I think she did did she?

Guy Author: Yeah yeah yeah!

Cathy: Hey-Hey-Hey where's sugar?

Guy Author: Where you at?

Cathy: I'm right here! Sleeping in Moca's pocket!  
Te-he  
Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!

**CHORUS **

**I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
So all you other sugar babies are just imitating  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
please jump up, please jump up!  
Cos sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
So all you other sugar babies are just imitating  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
please jump up, please jump up!  
Woah!**

**Cathy: Look at her, walking around with her own crew,  
Mad Dog and Billy and Moca too!  
She's so damn short though!  
WHAT? Yeah!**

**Guy Author#2: That's my girl yo!**

**Cathy: And there's a million of us just like me,  
Fuss like me, just don't give a fu--  
OH! I would never say that!**

Me and Mina01Moon were the only girls dancing along to it. All the other authoresses looked at us like we were crazy.

**Guy Author: Sugar!**

Cathy: Dress like me, walk like me, have hair like me  
And might just be the next best thing, but not quite me!

**CHORUS **

**I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
So all you other sugar babies are just imitating  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
please jump up, please jump up!  
Cos sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
So all you other sugar babies are just imitating  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
please jump up, please jump up!  
Woah!**

**Cathy: Oh and could the rest of you please lie down  
'cos I can't see anything *thanks!*  
Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!**

Everybody started to clap extremely slowly as Cathy walked off the stage.

Maria ran across the screen again.

Everybody watched Maria with our eyes wide.

"What? Is it a blurred screen?"

I turned to Ichigo.

"To the viewers, yes. To us, no."

"Is that bad for our eyes?"

"Yes."

"WHERE ARE MY PANTS?!"

Danny ran across the screen.

Everybody turned to Mina01Moon.

"Yes. I hid them. What about it?"

**Will Sam and Chris still be making out when we get back?**

**Will Danny get his clothes back?**

**Will the two girls stop fighting over the string cheese that Mina01Moon ate?**

**The two girls that ate the computer turned towards Ichigo. "Uh…ohh…" She hissed slightly.**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON 'MBC VS FANFICTION!'**

"**MINTO-CHAN! HELLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled, running away from the fellow authoresses.**

"**Goodbye."I say slowly.**

**Maria ran across the screen one more time.**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, that's all for today guys! ^^ I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! R&R! And one again, we do not own Monster Buster club, any fanfiction stories on here besides the ones by me or her, we don't own any quotes from the penguins of Madagascar, 'Sugar Baby,' or 'Don't Trust me' by 3OH!3 Thank you.


End file.
